Hello Baby
by MsNameless
Summary: School's closing and summer is opening! This was your time to sleep-in, pig out on junk food, chill with friends, wear pj's all day and not worry about homework or tests! But the moment you get to your apartment door, you find a cute, little boy by the name of Sasuke waiting and claiming that you're his mother![Reader-Insert, Drabble Series]
1. Chapter 1 - Hello Sasuke

Author's Note: This website apparently doesn't allow stories written in second point of view which I don't understand why; it just bobbles my mind. Anyway, I'm going to keep it as it is and if it gets reported, then I just won't upload anything on here because that's the POV I mainly write in. And it's just so tiring to change everything up with some OC name I'll come up with in seconds like all of my other stories on here, so let's see what happens. Enough of this note, enjoy my drabble series!

* * *

When the last bell rang to signal the end of your senior year, you expected a relaxing and worry free summer headed your way. You even thought about going down to the beach with your friends and possibly capture your first boyfriend! But destiny seems to be disagreeing with your little fantasy because the moment you walked toward your apartment door, a little boy ran to you and wrapped his arms around your waist with a loud, "Mom!"

He now sat on your couch, his onyx eyes inspecting your living room. You sneaked a peek at the boy and sighed. The whole five minutes that the two of you were standing outside, just looking at each other, you were completely flabbergasted. Even to the point where you just brought him inside.

Of course, you did try to reason with him about the whole mother idea afterwards, but it all ended up with him pouting. With his cheeks puffed up, furrowed eyebrows, that small but noticeable blush; it was too cute to reject.

Letting out another sigh, you stood up and made your way to the boy. You plopped yourself next to him and patted his head. "So…What's your name?"

"Sasuke!" The dark-haired boy grinned happily as he answered.

"Okay, Sasuke, how old are you?" you asked, a smile making its way toward your lips. He scrunched up his face for a few minutes before he lightens up; the grin plastered on his face once more.

"I'm six!"

You let out a small laugh and ruffled his hair. He pouted and darted away from your hand, bringing his own toward his head to smooth down his unkempt hair. Not like it really mattered since his hair seemed to stay spiked up anyways. You smiled at his action.

"Where's your actual mommy, Sasuke?" you asked.

He cocked his head, obvious confusion written in his facial expression. "What do you mean? You're my mom."

You furrowed your brows. "How did you get here?"

"Auntie brought me here!"

"Where's your auntie now?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

You stared at the boy in front of you. Whoever his auntie was, she just left him in the hands of a girl who could barely take care of herself. What were you going to do? For one thing, you knew you were going to kiss your ideal summer a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hello Cuteness

It's been a couple of days since Sasuke showed up at your apartment door and it didn't bother you at all. Wherever you went, he was following closely behind you just like a little puppy. The cuteness was too much for you to handle, but not that you minded. You held the laundry basket and stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, feeling Sasuke bump into you. You squeezed your eyes shut and bit your lower lip, trying hard to hold in the squeal.

But of course, being the girl you were, you lost to the feeling and let it out. Dropping the basket, you turned around and threw your arms around the dark-haired boy. "Oh my god, Sasuke! You're the most adorable little kid I have EVER met!" you exclaimed, rubbing your cheek against his.

A pout came over his face, but it quickly vanished as he let out a laugh. He completed the hug by wrapping his arms around you. "Mom is very cute too!"

You released another squeal before squeezing him tighter. Pulling him back, you patted his head. "Alright let's finish the laundry shall we? Which reminds me, we should go shop for some clothes, you can't wear those forever!"

Sasuke gave you a nod and grabbed the bottom part of your shirt as you walked towards the laundry room. If cuteness could kill, you would've been dead long ago. You closed your eyes and smiled as you looked down at Sasuke, him returning the gesture, as the both of you entered your destination. Placing the basket down, you hauled a big pile of clothes and shoved it inside the washing machine. Sasuke watched you with wide eyes before grabbing a few shirts and shoving it inside himself.

You let out a small laugh and poked his nose. After a few more hauls, you closed the door and turned it on. You looked at Sasuke with your hands at your hips. "You must be hungry, huh?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. He quickly followed you into the kitchen. "What are we going to eat?"

"Um, let's see. I'm not very good at cooking…how does instant ramen sound, Sasuke?"

He gave you nod. "Sounds good!"

You opened the pantry and examined it. "Okay! Regular, miso, or soy sauce?"

He pursed his lips and tapped his chin. His eyes brighten up as he came to a decision. "Miso!"

"Miso it is! Go sit yourself down while I get ready."

"Okay!" He ran towards the table and pulled out two chairs before plopping himself down. He was really too cute! You returned your attention to your task, and you frowned as you watched the kettle fill up with water.

How could anyone give up a sweet child like Sasuke? He was obedient and thoughtful, not to mention adorable! You saw nothing in him that would want someone to throw him away. Well, when they come crawling back for Sasuke, you won't let him go.

You hear the electric kettle beep several times, and you shook your daze away. You prepared the meal and shuffled your way over to the table. Sitting yourself down, you handed Sasuke his chopsticks.

"Sasuke, I'll take good care of you okay? I'll learn how to cook just for you and then I can make delicious dinners!"

Sasuke gave you a grin. "I'll learn too, so then we can make delicious dinners together! If you're gonna take care of me, I'll have to take care of you too!"

You let out small laugh and nodded. "Okay, I think it's ready. Let's say our prayers!"

"Itadakimasu!" You both yelled out before feasting down on the ramen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hello Goodmorning

You felt a soft breeze gently hitting against your face, bringing you back to the world of the wakeful. You forced your eyes opened and everything was a blur before your sight cleared up. Glancing towards the side, your eyes landed on the sleeping face of the six year old boy. Jerking yourself up, you misplaced your hand and crashed into the floor.

Sasuke jolted awake and stared at you with tired eyes. "Mom?"

Your cheeks heat up from embarrassment as you rubbed the back of your head. "Sorry Sasuke. You just surprised me. Was there something wrong with your room?"

Sasuke stretched his arms out and wrapped himself around your pillow, shaking his head. "I wanted to sleep with you."

You looked away, trying to shove down the strong urge to abuse his cheeks. After a couple of seconds, you glanced back and found him fast asleep once more. Letting out a quiet chuckle, you silently stood up and tip-toed towards the kitchen.

Even though you lacked cooking skills, you excelled in making a certain dish, scrambled eggs. After a few minutes, you created your marvelous breakfast and placed it onto the table. You gave yourself a quick pat on the back and made your way back to your room. Peeking inside, you saw Sasuke sitting up, a hand rubbing his eye.

A smile sprawled over your lips as you let out a giggle. Opening the door, leaned against the frame."Good morning, Sasuke!"

"Morning!" he greeted, sleepiness still lingering in his voice.

"I made you scrambled eggs today!" The news perked up the dark-haired boy.

"Really?!"

You nodded. "Yup! Let's go eat, shall we?"

Sasuke jumped off the bed and rushed to the kitchen with you following behind. He sat himself down and grabbed his fork. You plopped into the chair in front of him and laced your fingers together, propping your chin on top of them. "How is it?"

Sasuke munched down on the food and quickly swallowed. "I love it!" He shot you a wide grin.

Closing your eyes, your lips curled upward into a smile. So this was how it felt to have a family of your own.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hello Newcomer

The two of you were busily mashing buttons on the Wii remote before the doorbell rang. At first you ignored it, hoping that whoever it was, they'll get the hint that you did not want to be bothered. But to your dismay, it rang once more. Placing your controller down in irritation, you forced yourself up and fixed your clothing to at least look a little presentable. "You're going to have to fend off these monsters on your own, Sasuke!"

The little boy pressed the home button and turned to look at you with a devious grin. "No worries, Mom. I'll defend them from you until you get back!"

You smiled and ruffled his hair before strolling towards the front of the apartment. Flipping the lock, you opened the door and the first thing that came out of your mouth was a gasp. Standing before you was a young boy with that similar dark hair that had that magnificent shade of midnight blue, and he stared back at you with similar black orbs which really complimented his flawless looking, pale skin.

"Hi Mom. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."


End file.
